Soundless
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"/AU/SasuSaku
1. Lantunan Melodi

**Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"/AU/SasuSaku**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, family, friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, GJ, miss typo(s), etc.**

 **Words: 1.138**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Seorang pria taman pergi ke halaman belakang setelah meminta pelayan rumahnya membawa piano di ruang bawah ke sana. Dengan baju kasual, pria itu mulai mengalunkan not-not membentuk lagu _The Magicful_ dari Mozart. Lantunannya mengalir mengisi sepinya Uchiha Mansion. Ditambah lagi dengan rumah yang banyak kosong di tempat ini.

Not demi not yang dimainkan Uchiha bungsu itu begitu menikam dan membawa siapapun turut dengan apa yang coba disampaikan Mozart pada lagu ini. Lagu kesukaannya.

Tepat saat nada terakhir memecah kesunyian, sebuah alunan biola terdengar lembut membuat pemuda raven itu menengadah dan menoleh pada siapapun yang memainkan lagu _Für Elise_ itu dengan sangat berbeda. Ada sedikit improviasi yang menghasilkan nada tersendiri bagi para pendengarnya. Membuat rasa lain yang digambarkan dalam lagu itu.

Keputusasaan.

Kisah cinta yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Luka.

Keterpaksaan.

Sasuke merasakannya meskipun sekilas. Tak ayal juga tatapan sendu sang gadis yang menoleh pada bingkai jendela. Memamerkan wajahnya yang hanya dapat terlihat separuh dalam perspektif Sasuke.

Siapa dia?

Ah… Sasuke ingat sekarang. Ibunya bilang, akan ada keluarga baru yang tinggal di sebelah kediaman mereka. Keluarga Akasuna.

Bisa dibilang, sekarang Sasuke sedang terpana untuk pertama kalinya selain saat melihat dirinya sendiri. Gadis yang begitu ekspresif mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan melalui lagu milik orang lain.

Berhenti.

Lagu yang sedang dinikmati oleh pemuda raven itu berhenti. Gadis manis itu kini menunjukkan senyumnya seakan berhasil bercerita pada alam semesta. Wajahnya terlihat lega telah mengurangi beban yang dipikul pikirannya.

Jendela kamar itu ditutup.

Semburat jingga terpantul dalam _onyx_ kelam yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat sepasang iris yang begitu indah. Ia masih terpaku meski sesaat. Sepanjang pertunjukkannya tadi, gadis itu terus menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan manik indahnya rapat-rapat.

Lembayung semakin melingkupi wajah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hoi, _otouto_ , sampai kapan kau mau diam saja di sana seperti orang dungu?" suara Itachi terdengar dari arah pintu. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, perlahan lembayung mulai menghilang, memberikan efek semi violet di langit.

Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Hn." balasnya pedek.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai gelap begini?" tanya Itachi. "Kudengar kau hari ini memainkan dua lagu. Tapi tadi aku tidak melihat biola di dekat pianomu. Padahal _Für Elise_ -mu tadi mengagumkan sekali." komentar sulung.

"Bukan aku," elak Sasuke tanpa jeda dari pertanyaan kakaknya. "Itu gadis dari keluarga Akasuna."

"Akasuna?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi. "Tetangga. Baru pindah." Uchiha Bungsu itu menggedikkan bahunya.

Kakak beradik itu naik ke lantai atas. Kamar mereka berdua memang berseberangan dipisahkan lorong yang hanya selebar satu meter.

" _Soukka_." pria berkucir itu mengangguk sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Eh?"

Sasuke menoleh mendapati tatapan aneh kakaknya. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu memasang ekspresi aneh.

"Gadis, hm?" wajah Itachi bergerak maju untuk melihat ekspresi adiknya lebih jelas.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang dan berjalan di depan Itachi. " _Kuso! Baka aniki._ " umpat Sasuke.

"Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika dia seorang pria." Itachi mengejar adiknya yang mulai menjauh. "Hanya saja…"

"Hm?" pria itu masih memasang ekspresi anehnya untuk menggoda Sasuke. "Hanya saja?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi. "Permainan _Für Elise_ -nya memang bagus."

Sasuke kembali berjalan lebih cepat dan mencapai kamarnya sebelum sempat ditanyai hal-hal aneh oleh Itachi.

Pintu kamarnya dikunci rapat. Tidak memberi celah untuk Itachi masuk.

Sepertinya Sasuke pernah mendengar marga Akasuna sebelumnya. Pria itu memutar otak jeniusnya untuk berpikir. Menggali informasi di bagian berkas-berkas di otaknya.

Sial.

Kekagumannya pada musik tadi membuatnya tidak fokus. Tidak ditemukan satu rekaman apa pun di antara berkas-berkas yang ia lihat dalam memorinya.

Alasan, eh?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Kelopak mata remaja tanggung itu terbuka saat mendengar panggilan jam wekernya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu ia sadarkan diri. Ia hanya menutup mata. Masih berusaha menggali informasi.

Akasuna?

Tapi bukannya mereka datang dari luar Konoha? Apa gadis itu akan sekolah di tempat yang sama? Pikir pria itu penuh harap. Entah apa yang membuatnya langsung memilih bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memakai selembar handuk di pinggangnya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sepertinya berharap di sekolah tidak terlihat begitu menyedihkan, kan, Uchiha?

"Sasuke- _chaann_ …"

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Suara Itachi memasuki pendengaran Sasuke. Dia hanya mendengus melihat kakaknya seprotektif itu. Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus dibangunkan untuk berangkat ke sekolah setiap paginya.

"Gadis Akasunamu ada di depaannn!" seru Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya lebih keras.

Sistem pendengaran Sasuke tiba-tiba saja seribu kali lebih tajam mendengar marga Akasuna disebut. Terutama tentang gadis itu.

Secepat kilat pria itu berlari menerobos kakaknya di depan pintu kamar menuju ruang tamu.

Di depan pintu utama, Uchiha bungsu itu mondar-mandir. Mengingat kini hanya sebuah handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya kini, ia mulai tak bisa berpikiran logis.

"Hai, adik." sapa Itachi jahil. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di ruang tamu bertelanjang dada seperti ini, hm? Coba jelaskan padaku."

"Ck." Sasuke menggerutu lagi mendengar kakaknya kini mulai tertawa.

"Baik, baik, agar kau tidak menangis, aku akan keluar dan menyapanya untukmu."

Sasuke mengintip dari jendela menatap seorang gadis sedang menyiram tanaman, tapi sepertinya itu seseorang yang berbeda. _Rambutnya berwarna merah_ , pikir Sasuke.

"Hai, baru pindah?" sapa Itachi ramah.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Hai. Iya."

"Kau yang bermain biola kemarin? Adikku sangat menyukai permainan _Für Elise_ -mu kemarin."

Gadis itu mengernyit, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kemarin?"

"Iya, adikku melihatmu memainkan biola kemarin. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Tahu, tidak? Dia pasti sedang mengintip dari jendela sekarang." ibu jari Itachi mengarah ke belakang, menunjuk jendela hitam yang tidak dapat dilihat dari luar.

Kedua irisnya mengikuti arahan Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Ah ya, aku memang suka bermain biola, tapi kemarin aku tidak melakukannya. Hari pertama pindah aku beres-beres. Mungkin adikmu salah dengar."

"Benarkah?"

Itachi tidak yakin akan hal itu. Sasuke tidak mungkin berkhayal, kan? Sangat tidak Sasuke sekali. Apalagi sebenarnya dirinya sendiri pun mendengar lagu itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Ya. Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Akasuna Karin." gadis berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menjulurkan tangan.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi mengamit tangan Karin.

Karin mengernyit lagi. "Uchiha? Jangan-jangan adikmu itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Adikku, Tayuya, adalah penggemar berat adikmu."

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Mungkin gadis ini yang dimaksud Sasuke. Adiknya.

"Ya, aku punya. Gadis berambut _pink_. Akasuna Tayuya." Karin terlihat melanjutkan kegiatannya menyirami halaman. Terlihat beberapa tanaman bunga yang nampaknya baru saja ditanam. "Keluarga kami memang menyukai musik walau tidak sehebat Uchiha."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau sibuk bertanam. Aku pamit dulu, ya. Senang bertemu denganmu." pamit Itachi seraya melambai.

Karin balas melambai kaku.

"Gadis itu berambut _pink_?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia adiknya Karin, namanya Tayuya."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas kemudian berbalik. Bagaimana mungkin sebelumnya ia lupa bahwa dirinya hanya menggunakan handuk dan dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

Itachi tertawa. Memerhatikan adiknya dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Gadis beruntung mana yang bisa membuatmu menjadi sosok yang sebodoh ini."

"Ck. _Kuso aniki_."

Lagi-lagi tawa tertahan terdengar. Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia mungkin akan sedikit telat hari ini.

Gara-gara seorang gadis.

Ha. Bagus sekali, Uchiha.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Love can change you into the stupidest and the craziest person in the world.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Author's Note:**

Aku tahu ini pendek. Banget. Entahlah. -.- Sulit banget manjangin cerita lebih dar 1k _words_ karena pada dasarnya aku penulis cerpen. Tapi apakah menurut kalian cerita 1k _words_ itu pendek? .-.

Btw, ini buruk. Aku bingung kenapa aku terus menyebalkan dan mengupdate fic GJ yang masih dipertimbangkan akhirnya. T.T Harusnya aku pikirkan matang-matang dulu. Aku tahu. Tapi…. Semua ini menyebali. Ada ribuan ide melayang di atas otakku. Menari-nari. Mengajak jariku ikut _breakdance_ di _keyboard._ *nangis*

Jadi aku tulis fic ini mau gamau. XD

Ini udah lama ada di otak saat disela-sela menulis Demi Sebuah Senyuman. Judul aku nyolong dari _fic_ -nya Kira- _senpai_. Aku udah PM ke Beliau *uhuk* sih... udah diizinin. XD

 _Review, please?_ ^^


	2. Sebuah Nama

**Chapter 2: Sebuah Nama**

 **Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"/AU/SasuSaku**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, family, friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, GJ, miss typo(s), etc.**

 **Words: 1.470**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Suasana kelas yang gaduh seketika teredam ketika seorang guru masuk ke kelas seorang gadis masuk bersamanya.

Aku menoleh sekilas. Ah, tidak tertarik. Seorang gadis. Aku pikir itu Tayuya. Sebenarnya itu yang aku harapkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar membuat beberapa pria terlihat memerhatikannya dan tersenyum kagum. Aku tahu dia tidak jelek—standar untuk pria lain yang berarti ia cantik, tapi aku sungguh tidak tertarik. Beberapa terdengar menggumamkan kata pujian.

"Akasuna, perkenalkan dirimu."

Lagi-lagi, mendengar marga Akasuna itu membuatku kini malah tertarik meski masih coba aku tahan. Ah, mungkin saja gadis _pink_ itu adiknya yang lain.

" _Hajimimashite! Watashi wa Akasuna Tayuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ "

Hah?! Ternyata nama gadis _pink_ yang inilah Tayuya. Astaga. Lalu siapa nama gadis itu? Gadis inilah yang merupakan adik Karin.

Aku yakin mereka berdua orang yang berbeda. Meskipun warna rambutnya sama-sama berwarna _pink_ , namun gadis yang kulihat itu memiliki rambut yang lebih cerah dan sepasang irisnya juga berwarna _emerald_. Aku yakin itu 100%. Aku tidak mungkin berhalusinasi.

"Nah, Akasuna- _san_ , duduk di belakang Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha, berdiri."

Aku bangkit dan beradu tatap sesaat sebelum kembali duduk sedetik kemudian.

Beberapa gadis terdengar mengeluh kecewa. Aku tahu, seorang Uchiha memiliki pesona seribu sisi yang tak terelakkan, tapi masa bodoh. Pikiranku masih terpaku pada nama gadis _pink_ yang kulihat kemarin. Ugh, mana mungkin aku bertanya pada Tayuya? Ugh, aku akan sedikit kesulitan tentang ini.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sasuke berbaring di atas sofa dengan wajahnya ia tutupi dengan sebuah bantal kecil berbentuk persegi.

"Coba lihat apa yang terjadi pada _otouto_ -ku ini?" sebuah suara mengganggu kenyamanan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Apa ini tentang Tayuya itu lagi?" taya Itachi menggodanya. Dia terlihat senang sekali menggoda pria itu.

"Ya." Sasuke bangkit dan duduk. "Namanya bukan Tayuya."

Itachi serasa menerima tatapan tidak suka yang menuntut dari adiknya. Ia berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucu Sasuke.

"Tapi hei, dia berambut _pink_ , kan?" tanya Itachi membela diri. "Kau lucu. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jadi itu salahku?"

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi. "Ya, mutlak."

"Dari mana kau tahu namanya bukan Tayuya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Gadis Tayuya itu masuk ke kelasku."

Seolah sedang dirundung pubertas—dan mungkin memang iya—Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Uchiha Itachi yang menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"Adikku sudah besar, ya?" bisik Itachi menoleh ke arah foto keluarga kala Sasuke masih berusia 8 tahun. Sasuke tersenyum lebar sekali seolah ialah anak paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak menunjukkan wajahnya yang sebal itu, mungkin tawa Itachi sudah menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah kini. Demi menyenangkan hati adiknya, ia kini berusaha membantu adiknya untuk kembali mendapatkan nama seorang gadis.

Hari dengan cepat berlalu, namun tidak dengan kenyataan bahwa wujud gadis pemain biola itu seolah menghilang ditelan bumi begitu saja. Kalau itu memang terjadi, _Kami_ , kembalikan gadis itu agar sosok Uchiha satu itu kembali hidup.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku melangkah ke halaman belakang. Beberapa hari ini aku berusaha mencari nada-nada yang diambil gadis Akasuna itu untuk mengubah lagu yang ia mainkan. Entah apa yang membuatku ingin melakukannya.

Setelah kesal karena Itachi- _nii_ menipuku akan nama itu, kini aku duduk di halaman belakang dengan sebuah biola. Memainkan lagu _Für Elise_ dengan nada serupa yang kuharap bisa menjadi mantra untuk memanggilnya kembali ke permukaan bumi.

Nada mengalun lembut.

Ini masih pukul dua siang. Matahari menyengat di atas sana seolah mengejekku. Aku biasa bersantai mulai pukul empat karena suasananya memang memadai. Namun kini aku sungguh tidak ingin melakukan apa pun selain memainkan lagu _Für Elise_ yang ia mainkan dulu. Dengan nada yang ia ciptakan.

Jendela itu terbuka.

Aku terbelalak menatap rumah Akasuna. Berharap penuh.

Namun saat seorang gadis berambut merah melongokkan kepalanya keluar, aku mendesah kecewa. Ia menatapku. Aku sontak menghentikan permainan biolaku dan hendak kembali ke dalam rumah. Sia-sia. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Hei, gadis itu muncul?" tanya Itachi saat aku hendak menaiki tangga.

Aku menggeleng sebal.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengar—"

"Itu aku." potongku cepat dan berjalan mendahuluinya ke dalam kamar. Membanting pintu dengan kasar. Menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Kenapa gadis itu tidak juga muncul, sih?! Dia pikir mudah menebak ada yag diambilnya?

Aku membantingkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Meremas rambut ravenku. Mengerang kesal dengan wajah terbenam di atas bantal. Cara apa lagi yang harus aku coba? Mengetuk pintu rumah Akasuna dan berpura-pura menjadi tamu? Mencari gadis berbakat memainkan biola untuk acara televisi? Atau menyamar menjadi penculik gadis cantik itu?

Eh?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit. Berusaha berpikir.

Kenapa aku peduli?

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah penasaran dengan nama seorang gadis sebelumnya. Apalagi memikirkannya hingga aku kewalahan seperti ini. Lalu apa itu tadi? Menculik gadis cantik?

Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal dan berharap aku bisa tertidur. Apa pun caranya. Aku hanya ingin tenang hari ini.

Jernihkan pikiranmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ itu hanya terdiam di kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali seluruh keluarganya membujuk. Hanya saja semua seakan terasa tidak benar.

"Ayolah, kau sekolah, ya?" tawar saudaranya. Masih belum putus asa untuk membujuk sosok itu.

Gadis itu enggan menampakkan dirinya lagi. Sungguh ia amat enggan.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu tatapan yang pernah ia terima sebelumnya dari seorang pemain musik yang amat terkenal itu—dan termasuk dalam daftar idolanya. Ia hanya merasa kecil melihat sosok besar itu. Dirinya terkucil. Sangat tidak pantas sekali menerima pria sesempurna sosok itu.

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama pria itu? Sebut saja namanya pada seseorang yang amat buta dalam hal musik, semua pasti mengenalnya sebagai sosok dingin yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cacat.

Gadis itu melihat semuanya. Tatapan terkagum itu. Tatapan penuh penghargaan. Tatapan penuh damba. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan buat _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ bingung. _Nii-san_ dan _nee-san_ bahkan sudah kewalahan memintamu sekolah lagi."

Ia enggan mendengarkan. Tatapannya hanya kosong ke depan. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan saudaranya itu.

Hingga kini ia enggan satu sekolah dengan Tayuya karena alasan sederhana: ia takut ditempatkan satu kelas dengan Uchiha. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah elit. Hanya ada tiga kelas setiap angkatannya. Kelas I-I, I-II, dan I-III. Begitu pula dengan kelas II dan kelas III. Total hanya ada 9 ruang dengan satu kelasnya diisi murid kurang dari 30.

Bukannya ia menolak dengan tawaran sekolah elit itu. Dengan kelas sedikit dan kuota terbatas, peluang ia masuk dalam kelas yang sama akan semakin besar. Terutama saat ia naik kelas kelak—sekali pun ia tidak satu kelas dengannya di tahun pertama.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk sekarang, tapi kau harus memikirkannya lagi."

Akasuna itu hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sekali pun semua sudah bersusah payah membujuknya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Detik berganti menit… menit berganti jam… jam berganti hari… dan hari berganti bulan. Tidak satu detik pun Uchiha Sasuke menemui wujud yang sangat ia tunggu itu.

Tidak mungkin ia menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua—Itachi dan dirinya—mengalami gangguan jiwa dan mengalami halusinasi yang sama. Suara biola yang melantunkan sebuah lagu _Für Elise_. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Mungkin ia bisa saja berhalusinasi karena ia memang maniak musik. Tapi Itachi? Ia akan menjadi sosok paling waras bahkan jika seluruh dunia berubah gila. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak tertarik musik, ia hanya mengerti cara mengapresiasikannya. Hanya itu.

Uchiha Itachi akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan tetap waras bahkan jika adiknya sudah gila.

Satu bulan semenjak Akasuna Tayuya masuk ke sekolahnya—ke kelasnya, gadis Akasuna yang ia tunggu justru menghilang seolah badai baru saja membawanya turut serta. Kini Uchiha Sasuke yang gagah kita sedang mengerang frustasi.

Dengan enggan ia berjalan ke sekolah hari ini. Malas sekali rasanya menambah beban pikiran saat kini kau tidak sedang dalam _mood_ baik untuk belajar.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia menimbang-nimbang apa mungkin sebaiknya ia tanyakan saja pada Tayuya.

Rasanya harga diri yang menjulang tinggi itu masih membutuhkan waktu hanya untuk menyapa gadis yang baru saja satu bulan setengah terakhir ini dikenalnya. Dinding itu masih kokoh dalam kerapuhannya. Sungguh percuma untuk mengokohkannya lagi, namun sia-sia menghancurkannya. Yang bisa dilakukan adalah menerima kerapuhan egonya.

Dengan menekan rasa egonya ke titik terendah akhirnya ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Hei, kau punya adik?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Tayuya seolah kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang. Semua mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang dingin dan ia percaya setidaknya hingga beberapa detik yang lalu. Menyapa seorang gadis dan bertanya akan kehidupan privasinya mungkin adalah aib bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti manusia normal yang menyukai makhluk bernama gadis. Mungkin saja ia menyukai not balok.

Sudah sepantasnya Akasuna Tayuya tidak lagi percaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok dingin bagaikan Pangeran Es. Omong-omong, dari mana Uchiha Sasuke tahu kalau ia memiliki 'adik'?

Beberapa temanya di sekolah mungkin tahu hal tersebut karena ia beberapa kali curhat dengan temannya yang mulai dekat, tapi Uchiha Sasuke?

"Adik?" tanyanya membeo. "Kalau yang kau maksud kembaran, ya, aku punya."

Sasuke membelalak dan menatap Tayuya dengan penuh harap. Sungguh yang ia incar sepajang bulan ini hanyalah sebuah nama gadis pemain biola itu.

Tatapan yang membuat Tayuya canggung. Apa benar ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacots Ceria:

Hai~~~ *lambai tangan dengan tampang watados*

Maaf kelamaan. T.T Aku tahu aku berdosa. Aku masih sulit membagi prioritas karena aku punya "Gomenasai, Sakura" dan "Sincerity of A Relationship" yang lagi jadi fokusku untuk diselesaikan selain fic ini. Dan di fic ini juga ideku minim. Rencananya kayaknya akan habis sebelum _chap_ 5\. Atau paling banyak 6 _chap_ mungkin._.

Oh iya, maaf juga kemaren ada yang eror dan aku lupa akan janji sama Arai-san juga Arina-san untuk update habis isya. /\ Maafkaaan... aku salah ngeklik dokumennya. Malah aku masukin yang chapter 1.-.


	3. Perjuangan Tak Berguna

**Chapter 3: Perjuangan Tak Berguna**

 **Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik-romantik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raighiluri**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, romance, family**

 **Warning: OOC, GJ, miss typo(s), etc.**

 **Words: 1.096**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Tayuya hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahku saat aku memburunya dengan pertanyaan akan adiknya. Akasuna itu tidak ingin mengatakan namanya. Astaga, itu hanya sebuah nama.

Hal inilah yang membuatku semakin putus harapan. Bahkan hal terakhir sudah kulakukan. Seolah ia sengaja ingin membuatku frustasi.

Kenapa sesulit ini mencari sebuah nama?

Aku menoleh ke arah Tayuya melalui ekor mataku. Menatapnya kesal. Apa susahnya memberi tahuku nama gadis kembarannya itu sih? Dia tidak akan rugi apa-apa, kan? Sebuah dengusan kesal lagi-lagi kuhembuskan.

Aku mau mengenal gadis itu, bukan membedah otaknya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku terkesiap dan menatap wajah yang sangat kucari selama sebulan terakhir. Jadi inilah yang aku dapat. Setengah bagian dari rambutnya di bagian atas dikepang ke arah kanan sedangkan sebagian lainnya yang berada di bagian bawah dikepang ke arah kiri. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku. Sebaliknya, gadis itu justru sangat memesona.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Panggilannya yang memakai nama depanku membuatku terbelalak. Sejuta gadis yang ada di dunia, aku hanya ingin ia yang memanggilku dengan nama depan dengan tambahan suffix _kun_. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat berbeda.

" _Kimi no namae wa_?" tanyaku lembut.

Aku tiba-tiba medengar sebuah gedoran dari pintu. Telingaku berdenging. Pandanganku berganti dengan latar hitam kelam. Kepalaku pening tiba-tiba. Tubuhku yang semula terasa ringan dan hangat, kini mulai terasa dingin dan berat. Suara berdenging yang mendominasi mulai menghilang.

"Sasuke - _chaaannnn_..." suara gedoran itu kembali terdengar. Jauh lebih nyata.

Aku membuka mataku. Hanya ada langit-langit kamarku di depan sana. Sungguh tidak ada gadis Akasuna yang tadi menyapaku dengan ramah. Tersenyum dengan manis. Tidak ada.

"Mimpi?" aku menjulurkan tangan ke dalam udara hampa. Sungguh hampa. Menggenggam erat. Menahan emosi yang hendak meluap.

Sial. Kenapa sih harus mimpi?

Suara _aniki_ semakin menginterupsi ketenanganku. Aku bangkit dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini.

" _Wakatta, wakatta._ " Ucapku malas demi menghetikan panggilan Itachi yang menganggu.

Bahkan di dalam mimpiku sekali pun, aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan namanya. Apa ini pertanda buruk?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ini sudah nyaris seminggu sejak aku bertanya nama kembaran dari Akasuna Tayuya. Gadis itu terus terlihat mengelak sembari menahan senyuman. Mulai muncul rumor kalau aku menyukai gadis Akasuna itu.

Kutegaskan: tidak. Aku tidak menyukai gadis Akasuna dengan rambut _pink_ gelap itu. Helai rambutnya yang berbeda sungguh memberi kesan yang jauh lain. Tatapan antara iris cokelat dan _emerald_ itu sungguh berbeda. Sama sekali tidak sama.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Akasuna Tayuya.

"Tayuya." Panggilku—masih belum menyerah—pada Tayuya yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahu nama adikku?" tanya Tayuya seolah menantangku. Berkacak pinggang membuat aku berhenti melangkah. Kami sedang berjalan bersampingan dari gerbang sekolah.

Aku menggeram kesal. "Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja urusanku. Walau usia kami hanya berbeda beberapa menit, tapi dia tetap adikku. Seseorang yang harus aku jaga." Sinisnya. "Aku tidak yakin Uchiha sepertimu tipe yang setia."

Aku mendengus mengejeknya. " _Over protective_ , hm?" kami berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tidak juga." Ia mengelak santai dan duduk di kursinya, tepat di belakangku. "Ah, Kurenai- _sensei_ sudah datang." Ia menunjuk ke depan. Pandanganku mengikuti arahan jarinya. Menyebalkan, dia benar.

"Kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh tertarik padanya, aku tidak usah susah payah untuk mencari namanya." Jawabku setengah berbisik.

"Sebagaimana pun aku mengagumi cara bermain alat musik, ini semua sungguh tidak saling berkaitan. Aku tidak memercayaimu untuk mendekati adikku," balas Tayuya sembari setengah berbisik juga.

Dengan terpaksa, pembicaraan kami berhenti di sini. Namun kekesalanku sempurna hilang melihat seorang gadis di belakang Kurenai- _sensei._ Gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada tatapan ramah yang memancar. Sama sekali tidak tergambarkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Ia menulis sebuah nama di papan tulis.

Akasuna Sakura.

Lalu setelah ia membungkuk kecil, ia duduk di tempat kosong di depan Naruto. Ada dua barisan yang memisahkan kami di sampingku. Ia duduk tepat samping jendela. Berbeda satu barisan dari depan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Namun aku sungguh tidak bisa berhenti menatap ke arahnya.

"Nah, kau hanya ingin tahu namanya, kan? Bacalah. Akasuna Sakura." Bisik Tayuya di belakangku.

" _Urusai_." Ucapku kesal dengan penuh penekanan.

Namun sungguh, entahlah rasanya ringan.

Akasuna Sakura.

Jadi semua perjuanganku sebelum ini sama sekali tidak berguna, ya? Aku bahkan bisa tahu namanya tanpa berusaha apa pun.

Kenapa sih dia harus duduk di depan Naruto? Sial.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku melirik Akasuna Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku berjalan mengikuti gadis _pink_ itu dari belakang. Tidak sepenuhnya mengikuti, toh rumah kami memang bersebelahan. Namun entah kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti seorang penguntit.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Sosok di depanku itu hanya berjalan santai seolah aku tidak berada di belakangnya. Membuatku semakin penasaran saja.

Mungkin Akasuna Sakura adalah sosok yang pendiam. Ya. Pasti begitu.

Tanpa kusadari, karena terlalu memerhatikan punggung itu, aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku heran kenapa Tayuya tidak menemaninya pulang hari ini. Dengan menghembuskan napas berat, aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _Kami…_ rasanya aku ingin menjadi penculik kali ini saja.

Aku duduk di sofa dan memejamkan mataku. Berharap mimpi indah kali ini bukan ilusi ciptaanku saja. Akasuna Sakura. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke, tadi ada kiriman paket untukmu." _Aniki_ menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersentak.

"Paket?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sudah lupa, ya?" _nii-san_ mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku. Seolah memastikan isinya. Aku hanya mengernyit tak suka sembari menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kau memesan beberapa senar biola beberapa hari lalu, _Baka Otouto_."

"Oh." Ya, aku baru sadar.

Senar biolaku—tanpa kusadari mulai jelek karena jarang sekali dipakai. Semenjak melihat permainan Sakura, aku tertarik untuk memakainya lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Ambil saja di kamarku." Ucap Itachi- _nii_. Aku mengangguk dan bangkit meninggalkannya. "Oh iya, kau sudah tahu namanya, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat langkahku terhenti.

Melihatku terpaku, ia menyeringai. "Sungguh mudah ditebak sekali." Ia terkekeh. Menertawaiku. Sialan.

"Membeli senar biola, bengong sendiri, tiba-tiba bodoh… apa lagi alasannya?"

Tanpa mengabaikan ucapannya, aku berjalan meninggalkan Itachi- _nii_ yang tidak berhenti menggodaku. Aku curiga. Dia terlalu memerhatikanku. Jangan-jangan dia gay.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Ini terjadi. Ini sungguh terjadi. Inilah yang memang kukhawatirkan sekarang. Tayuya memang menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Tentangnya. Tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria pemain musik yang begitu mengagumkan.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Mungkin ia tak seburuk itu."

Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Seolah mantra, aku membisikkannya pada diriku sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke susah payah mencari namamu. Mungkin ia takkan seburuk itu."

Percuma, Tayuya. Pada akhirnya, _happy ending_ itu sama sekali tidak nyata. Setidaknya untukku.

Sosok yang didambakan oleh nyaris seluruh gadis yang mengenalnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, kumohon, pergilah. Jangan mendekatiku lagi.

Rasa kecewa itu pasti akan datang. Kemudian semua akan menyerah dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Lalu yang akan kulihat hanyalah punggung yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak mau itu.

 _Onegaishimasu,_ Uchiha- _san_.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacots Ceria:

*Sembunyi di balik Sakura* Hai. Eum… ya. Ini… _chapter_ 3\. Maaf aku sempet kesandung _project_ novel, laporan PKL, sama nonton anime. XD

Setelah masuk sekolah lagi pun, aku harus mengurus banyaknya remedial dan lain lain. T.T Jadi… setelah ini aku janji bakalan _fast update_.

 _Well_ , aku ganti _penname_. Hehe. Dari Uchiha Raikatuji, sekarang namaku Uchiha Raighiluri. * _no one cares_ *

Ohh iya, pas aku nonton _anime_ _Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso_ , kok berasa ceritanya mirip, ya?.-. Cewe pemain biola dan cowo main piano. XD -.- Eh, tapi serius, ini sama sekali tidak terinspirasi _anime_ itu, ya.-. Aku bahkan menulisnya sebelum menonton anime itu. Hehehe…

 _Ok, review, please?_


	4. Gadis Akasuna

**Chapter 4: Gadis Akasuna**

 **Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik-romantik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raighiluri**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, romance, family**

 **Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), etc.**

 **Words: 2.240**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Akasuna Sakura sudah pindah ke sekolah kami seminggu lalu.

Seperti biasa, di saat-saat jam istirahat seperti ini, aku dan Naruto makan siang bersama. Beberapa bisikan dari gadis-gadis di meja pojok samar-samar terdengar. Membicarakanku yang tatapannya terkunci pada sosok Akasuna berambut _pink_.

"Naruto, bantu aku," desisku pada pria berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati semangkuk ramennya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya tanpa berhenti mengunyah. "Apa?"

"Bantu aku…" aku menatap lurus sepasang iris _sapphire_ itu. "… mendekati seorang gadis."

"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?" tanyanya sembari terbahak keras sekali.

Beberapa bisikan gadis semakin terdengar jelas. Beberapa terbelalak tak percaya, tak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka.

"Jangan keras-keras," aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau membuat satu kantin tahu."

Naruto tidak mengacuhkan ucapanku. Ia masih saja tertawa. Kalau saja dia bukanlah temanku, sudah aku jahit mulutnya dari dulu. Dengan tatapan malas aku memutar bola mata. Selalu saja.

"Baik, baik, aku serius sekarang. Siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menutup separuh wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. "Akasuna Sakura," ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Akasu—" dia hampir saja berteriak andai saja aku tidak menginjak kakinya. Secara refleks dia langsung menutup mulutnya agar tidak melanjutkan teriakannya. "Hei, itu sakit!"

Aku menatapnya dingin dengan tatapan _rasakan-itu_. "Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti berteriak?"

Naruto hanya nyengir. "Bagaimana pula kau bisa menyukai gadis itu? Dia baru saja masuk minggu lalu."

"Kau bisa ke rumahku sepulang sekolah ini, _Dobe_?" tawarku. Seseorang mungkin saja mencuri dengar. Naruto kembali menyuapkan ramennya, sedangkan aku sudah selesai saat ini.

"Oke, nanti aku mampir," entah apa yang membuatnya senang sekali berbicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu. Jika saja Uzumaki- _baa_ - _san_ tahu, ia pasti sudah memarahinya dan berteriak-teriak menyeramkan. Bisa dipastikan semua daftar _table manner_ langsung Naruto praktekkan saat itu juga.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Saat perjalanan pulang, Naruto baru paham bahwa Uchiha memiliki tetangga baru. Keluarga Akasuna. Namun tentu saja Uchiha bukanlah sosok yang terlihat jatuh cinta denga seorang gadis hanya karena pernah melihat sosoknya, kan?

Ada puluhan gadis di sekolahnya yang lebih manis dari Sakura dan mereka tergila-gila akan Uchiha. Kenapa ia tidak memilih satu saja dari sekian banyak? Pasti ada alasan lain.

 _Dua gadis paling patah hati pasti Karin dan Ino_ , pikir Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Akasuna juga tidak terlihat sebagai sosok ramah dan banyak tersenyum. Ia banyak diam dan sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan yang lain. Mungkin karena itu tidak ada yang mau menemaninya meskipun Sakura tergolong gadis cantik.

Setiap kali istirahat, gadis itu terbiasa pergi ke atap dan menghabiskan bekalnya sendirian.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang Uchiha Sasuke ciptakan. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang musik pribadi Uchiha.

Naruto duduk di dekat _saxophone_ , sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke seperti biasa duduk di kursi pianonya, berharap bisa memainkan sebuah lagu kali ini dengan sama mengagumkannya dengan Akasuna Sakura.

"Jadi apa?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Kenapa Akasuna Sakura?" tanya Naruto geram. "Dia sudah lama pindah?"

"Yeah… satu bulan setengah yang lalu," jawab Uchiha Sasuke. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

"Hei, _Teme_. Aku kenal kau sejak kau masih mengompol dulu. Kau tidak mungkin kan jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Kecuali jika namanya Akasuna Mayor No. 25."

" _Well_ … dia… bermain."

"Bermain?" tanya Naruto. Pernyataan tak jelas dari Uchiha akan mengacaukan kekerenannya yang telah terbangun semenjak lahir miliknya.

Perlahan pria berambut raven itu membuka penutup pianonya dan mulai memainkan lagu itu. _Für Elise_ yang itu. Mungkin Naruto tidak akan mengerti.

"Dia bermain lagu _Für Elise_?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk sembari bergumam kecil. "Lalu?"

"Dia… ah, lupakan! Bantu aku saja tidak bisa, apa?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Mungkin memang bukan gayanya mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto mendengus meremehkan. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengajarimu untuk mendekati gadis itu sementara kau sendiri saja tidak mau menceritakan padaku apa yang kau sukai darinya?"

Kini si bungsu itu bangkit dan membuka laptopnya di samping sebuah biola. Berpura-pura mencari sebuah pertitur musik di dalam jejaring internet.

"Ya… dia… berbeda," jelasnya. Namun bagi Naruto, penjelasan seperti itu masih belum cukup.

"Jadi intinya?"

"Permainan musiknya…" aku menatap ke luar jendela kamarku. Menatap bagunan dengan atas nama Akasuna yang nampak jelas dari jendela. "… mengagumkan."

Naruto tersenyum kecil di belakang punggung Sasuke.

Pria yang dikenal Naruto sudah sangat berubah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memuji siapa pun dalam waktu yang lama. Setahunya, orang yang dikagumi Sasuke hanyalah Itachi seorang. Syukurlah kini daftar itu bertambah. Jadi kata 'mengagumkan' yang ditujukan untuk Akasuna Sakura itu… sungguh pujian yang tulus.

"Kalau kau ingin dekat dengannya, kenapa kau tidak mampir saja ke rumahnya? Biasanya _kaa-san_ -mu suka memberikan kue untuk tetangga baru, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Mungkin… mungkin saja, mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Sasuke sendiri saja tidak pernah ingat kalau _okaa-san_ -nya suka memberi kue pada tetangga. Ia baru saja sadar saat Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Kau bisa saja meminta untuk mengantarnya."

Sungguh sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh otak jenius seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seberapa besarkah efek dari asupan dopamin yang lebih banyak dari biasanya ini? Ia bahkan berusaha mencari dopamin tambahan bagaimana pun caranya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Thomas Alfa Edison, mari kita bertaruh siapa yang paling tahan menghadapi kegagalan. Aku siap melawan penemu bohlam lampu sepertimu.

 _I'm not failed, I just found 1000 ways that doesn't work._

 **Percobaan pertama.**

Di akhir pekan ini, _okaa_ - _san_ ternyata benar-benar membuat kue. Aku terkejut, mungkin saja _kaa_ - _san_ agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga baru sempat memasak saat ini.

Saat aku melihat Itachi- _nii_ membawa kotak kue, hendak memberikannya untuk diberikan pada keluarga Akasuna, aku langsung mencegatnya.

"Biar aku saja," ucapku sembari menyambar kotak kue dari tangan Itachi- _nii_.

Ia terlihat terkejut. "Ah, kau ini. Mau pendekatan saja sampai mengejutkan orang lain," keluh pria berumur itu. "Padahal kalau kau dari awal ingin datang menemui Akasuna itu, datang saja. Kita kan bertetangga," ia menggodaku. Lagi.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Kesal.

Setelah memastikan penampilanku baik-baik saja, aku keluar dari rumah dan mengetuk pintu. Terdengar sebuah sahutan dari dalam. Suara seorang pria. Ah, aku baru tahu Sakura punya saudara laki-laki.

"Ya?" tanya seseorang bersurai merah keluar.

"Eh, Hm… _okaa-san_ membuat kue. Untuk… penyambutan," ucapku berusaha seramah mungkin. Ah, nilai aktingku sepertinya rendah sekali.

"Oh, hai… hm…"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Uchiha- _san_. Terima kasih. Aku Akasuna Sasori," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Aku tersenyum kecil dengan susah payah. Mungkin otot pipiku terlalu lama tidak digerakkan untuk tersenyum. "Mau masuk dulu?"

Masuk?

Berbagai macam pikiran di otakku melayang. Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tapi jika aku tidak masuk, kemungkinan bertemu Sakura seharusnya semakin kecil, kan? Tapi kalau saja aku masuk, apa alasan untuk pulang nanti? Lagi pula kemungkinan bertemu dengannya masih di bawah 5%.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku… masih ada tugas untuk dikerjakan," dustaku.

"Baiklah, sampaikan terima kasih kami pada ibumu, Uchiha- _san_."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku berbalik dan pergi.

Di ruang tamu aku langsung duduk di sofa. Menutup wajahku dengan punggung tangan. Entah kenapa satu kali seumur hidupku segrogi itu hanya untuk memberikan sebuah kue. Astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Cepat sekali?" tanya Itachi. "Kupikir kau akan menemui sang putri."

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. "Awalnya."

Itachi malah tertawa. Menertawakanku. "Uchiha Pengecut- _san_ , kau mau keduluan harimau? Harimau itu, sekali target terkunci, langsung terkam."

"Jika kau lupa, _Aniki_ , manusia diberi akal untuk berpikir, bukan sempurna menggunakan insting."

Aku bangkit dengan kesal. Itachi- _nii_ masih saja terkikik senang.

Wah. Hebat sekali ucapanku tadi. Andai saja bisa kuucapkan di depan Sakura. Andai saja otakku bisa berjalan jika di dekatnya.

 **Percobaan pertamaku gagal.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

"Hah?! Gagal?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

Aku bisa sedikit tenang saat ini karena kami sedang berada di atap. Tidak ada siapa pun yang mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Bagaimana bisa Uchiha jenius sepertimu bisa sebodoh itu?" keluhnya. "Astaga, berhentilah jual mahal, Tuan."

Apa dia lupa aku ini bukan orang yang suka bergaul dengan banyak orang? Tidak mudah bagiku memulai percakapan dengan kakak Sakura. Bisa-bisa kami hanya diam dan aku pun akan bingung bagaimana caranya pamit.

"Kau bisa bertanya tentang Tayuya atau apa pun. Kau sekelas dengan si kembar."

Ah… begitu. Dia benar. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu saat aku mengantarkan kue. Aku mengerang kesal.

Sial. Naruto bahkan terlihat lebih cerdas dariku kali ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke tahap selanjutnya," ucap Naruto. Aku mengernyit. Tidak diduga, ia memiliki banyak rencana. Kami masuk ke _plan B_.

Naruto berbisik di telingaku sembari sesekali cengengesan.

"Apa?! Tidak mau," tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Baiklah, pikirkan saja rencana selanjutnya jika kau bisa," tantang Naruto sembari menyeringai.

Pintar sekali. Dia yakin jika aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk masalah seperti ini. Aku bukan spesialisnya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Percobaan kedua.**

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mau melakukan hal bodoh ini. Setelah gagal dengan rencana 'si pengantar kue', aku dipecat dan mulai melancarkan rencana 'pujangga'.

Si bodoh Naruto itu membuatku terpaksa melakukan hal bodoh kali ini. Dia menyuruhku menulis sebuah surat yang mungkin disampaikan untuk Akasuna Sakura. Bodoh sekali.

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menulis sebuah surat. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlihat norak di sini. Jadi aku hanya menulis sebuah surat pendek yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan bodoh. Kulipat menjadi dua dan kutulis nama Akasuna Sakura.

 _Hai. Aku tahu kau suka musik. Aku punya dua buah tiket konser musik klasik. Berminat ikut?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Setelah selesai menuliskannya, aku berencana menggantungkannya di salah satu tanaman mawar di halaman mereka dekat dengan pagar agar ia bisa melihatnya saat pagi hari sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Kali ini harus berhasil.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Pagi harinya aku memantau dari jendela-hitam-tembus-pandang-ku di depan rumah. Aku sudah menggantungkannya. Saat kulihat seseorang membuka pintu depan rumah, aku menarik gorden dan menyembunyikan separuh wajahku.

Namun aku kembali biasa saja saat itu adalah Karin. Kakak kedua Sakura setelah Sasori. Gadis itu terlihat mengecek keadaan beberapa tanaman. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari keberadaan suratku.

Sembari setengah bersiul, ia mulai menyiram tanaman-tanaman yang ada.

Sial.

Tubuhku lemas dan langsung terduduk di lantai. Hancur sudah. Tintanya pasti luntur. Kertasnya pasti rusak. Payah. Payah. Payah.

 **Gagal lagi.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Percobaan Ketiga.**

Setelah pelaporan pada Naruto atas kegagalan keduaku, ia kembali memberikan sebuah solusi lainnya. Memainkan musik berjudul Sakura di halaman belakang. Rencana kali ini memiliki titel yang sama seperti sebelumnya—pujangga. Jadi menurutku, keduanya sama-sama menjijikan dan sulit untuk dilakukan.

Omong-omong, sudah lama juga aku tidak bermain musik.

Menurut Naruto, dengan memainkan lagu berjudul Sakura, gadis itu mungkin saja menoleh padaku. Mungkin saja. Dengan kemungkinannya masih di bawah 10%. Aku yakin itu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi optimis, kan?

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Naruto meremas raambutnya.

"Kau ini jenius, Sasuke."

Baik. Sudah sepuluh kali aku mencoba berbagai rencana darinya. Dari meminjam buku ke rumahnya—yang berakhir dengan rumahnya yang sedang kosong hingga menaruh catatan di bawah mejanya—dan berakhir di tempat sampah saat piket kelas dilakukan.

Aku bahkan memberikan sekotak cokelat di percobaan ketujuh. Bagaimana hal romantis itu berakhir? Entah dari mana datangnya, kini kucing suka sekali makan cokelat. Kucing sialan. Sepertinya ia datang dari Mars.

Terakhir aku sempat berpikir untuk memberinya bunga yang langsung aku urungkan mengingat di halaman rumahnya sudah ada cukup bunga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Percobaan ketiga kemarin berakhir dengan teriakan Tayuya padaku dari kamar saudara kembarnya.

" _Dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan lagu itu. Dia tidak suka lagunya."_

Sial.

Ya. Aku tahu aku jenius. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak tahu aku? Astaga, menyerah pun aku tak sanggup. Bagaimana bisa menyerah? Aku sudah menantang Thomas Alfa Edison.

"Ini bukan tentang aku tidak punya rencana lain, Sasuke. Ini tentang 'kenapa kau yang sejenius itu bisa gagal'? Segala ideku terkesan sederhana dan mudah."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Baik. Baik. Baik. Aku menyerah!

Bahkan percobaan 15 yang terakhir itu juga gagal. Lupakan saja. Thomas Alfa Edison, aku mengaku kalah darimu. Andai saja kau masih hidup, aku sebaiknya berguru kesabaran padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau culik saja dia?" tanya Naruto sembari tertawa kecil. Sama putus asanya denganku. Kini ia sempurna kehabisan ide.

Hah. Ide bagus! Ini bisa jadi kesempatan besar untukku agar aku menjadi teroris. Percobaan ke-16 yang sempurna. Tapi sepertinya angka 15 adalah angka yang tepat untuk menyerah.

Daripada sama putus asanya denganku, mungkin dia kasihan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang beru pertama kalinya terlihat putus asa tentang masalah romansa kehidupan. Romansa? Kau bisa bilang ini romantis? Ah, jangan bodoh. Aku tidak akan bisa kalian bodohi.

Akasuna Sakura bisa menyaingi tingkatan kedinginanku. Mungkin kini aku bisa berdiri dan memberikan gadis itu sebuah _standing applause_. Aku sudah beberapa kali memenangkan piala penghargaan manusia berhati paling dingin. Kini kalah dengan seorang gadis. Bagus sekali.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar sekarang. Tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan tidur saja di sini," tolakku. Sama sekali tidak sedang nafsu untuk makan. Hah. Ucapanku sudah seperti orang patah hati saja.

Aku berbaring di atap kali ini.

Pintu besi berderit membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau bilang ingin menca—" ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat sosok musim semi itu. "Sakura?" tanyaku terkejut. Ia terlihat mengernyit. Tidak senang dengan panggilan nama depannya.

"Eh, Akasuna- _san_ ," aku segera mengoreksi ucapanku.

Lagi. Perjuanganku kembali berakhir sia-sia. Saat aku siap untuk menyerah, gadis itu kembali muncul membuatku enggan menyerah.

"Hai," sapaku kaku.

Akasuna itu hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas apa-apa. Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Grogi melandaku secara tiba-tiba.

"Akasuna- _san_ , boleh aku minta _id_ _Garis_ -mu?" tanyaku.

Dia mengernyit. Seolah bertanya untuk apa.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memasukkanmu ke dalam grup kelas. Siapa tahu kau ketinggalan informasi."

Tanpa banyak berbicara, dia hanya menyodorkan ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan sebuah _QR Code_ untuk di- _scan_ oleh ponselku.

Dia mulai membuka bentonya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin terlalu banyak. Hal yang akan membuatku terlihat bodoh.

" _Ha'i_. _Arigatou_. Aku ke kelas duluan," pamitku sembari berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Sebuah senyuman tertahan kini enggan pergi dari bibirku.

Terima kasih untuk kesempatan terakhirnya, Edison. Kau yang terbaik.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacots Ceria:

Menurut kalian… ini termasuk cepat, kan? Hehehe… _sorry_ , ya. Aku gamau kalian menunggu lebih dari ini. XD Yeah… sebenernya hape aku gatau kenapasekarang-sekarang ini jadi lelet kalau _tethering_ ke laptop… dan itu membuatku males banget _update_.

Di sini SasuSaku gentian _trademark_ , ya. XD Sakuranya yang tiis, Sasukenya yang ngejer-ngejer ngajak ngomong.

Oh iya, di sini agak panjang, ya, _chapter_ -nya. Jadi jangan kecewa kalau selanjutnya berasa pendek. XD Soalnya udah aku rencanain di _chap_ 4 itu isinya Sasu- _chan_ pdkt sama Sakura, yang ternyata menghabiskan banyak _scenes_. Wkwkwk… Sasu sih gagal terus. XD

Untuk beberapa _review_ yang kemaren… ada yang udah bener. Ehehehe… maaf ya kali ini gabisa bales _review_ -nya satu-satu. Alasan utamanya adalah… nanti aku _spoiler_. Aku anti banget _spoiler_ -in orang. Baik itu cerita atau pun film.

Oh iya, ada typo ga? Wkwkwk… lupa dicek ulang _euy_.

Nah, bagaimana menurut _readers_? _Review_ -nya, ya…


	5. Chances

**Chapter 5: Chances**

 **Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Soundless © Uchiha Raighiluri**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik-romantik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"**

 **Words: 1.429**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Saatnya pertunjukkan dimulai.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum melihat sebuah foto akun Akasuna di _handphone_ -nya. Gadis itu terlihat memakai sebuah gaun indah perpaduan pink dan putih. Rambutnya dikeritingkan. Cantik. Meski fotonya diambil dari belakang. Mungkin diambil saat acara formal keluarga besar mereka.

Seperti rencana awal, Sasuke memasukkannya ke dalam _grup chat_ kelas. Setelah itu, ia baru memberitahukan informasi yang belum gadis itu dapat sebelumnya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Minggu depan ada pelajaran tambahan Matematika hari Kamis.

Lama menunggu balasan Akasuna itu, Sasuke sembari mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya yang belum selesai.

 **Pink_Akasuna** : Hn. _Arigatou_.

Mungkin, meski sudah memiliki akses untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sakura, pria tampan satu ini masih harus merasa frustrasi. Ya. Tingkat sikap dingin Sasuke sudah kalah sejak awal.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Kau suka musik?

Hanya kesabaran, Uchiha. Sedikit sabar dan kau akan menang. Jadi, bersabarlah _sedikit_.

 **Pink_Akasuna** : Ya.

Lihat? Ia membalas setelah 15 menit. Sabar. Dan jawabannya yang pendek itu… mungkin itu karma. Itu adalah deritamu yang selama ini kau lakukan pada fans-fansmu.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Apa kau juga suka selain musik klasik? Boleh tahu pemusik idolamu?

 **Pink_Akasuna** : Suka. Yui.

Sasuke tidak tahu penyanyi itu, tapi ia pernah mendengarnya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukai lagu-lagu Yui. Ternyata Sakura juga. Padahal, lagu-lagunya, setahu Sasuke, adalah lagu dengan tipe-tipe yang galau dengan romansanya. Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak menyangka.

Entah hendak membalas apa lagi, Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan rumahnya. Toh mendekati Akasuna Sakura bukannya semudah itu hingga akan berhasil hanya dalam satu hari. Dan andai saja begitu, Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mungkin tertarik dengan gadis semacam ini.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Tanpa terasa, tahun ini kami sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Aku sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan dalam mendekati Sakura. Walau aku atau dia memang sesekali mengirim pesan yang tidak penting, namun semuanya sama sekali tidak berarti banyak.

Yang paling berisik adalah Naruto. Hari pertama ini, kami berjalan bersampingan. Seperti dugaanku, Tayuya dan Sakura sering berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kau ini. Aku sudah berusaha membantumu. Lihat sekarang. Ini sudah hampir satu tahun, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah."

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Naruto selalu benar kalau sudah menyangkut hal ini. Mungkin nilainya dalam urusan percintaan berada beberapa poin di atasku.

"Ditambah lagi tahun ini kalian tidak sekelas."

Aku juga benci mengakui ini. Dia mengingatkanku terlalu banyak hal menyebalkan.

" _Urusai_ , _Dobe_."

Satu tahun ke depan aku mungkin hanya bisa bertemu dengannya saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Ah, menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku memanfaatkan waktu.

Aku menatap Naruto yang tak berhenti berbicara. Menceramahiku.

Astaga apa tadi itu? Apa aku baru saja menyesal? Aku mengurut pelipisku. Menggeleng pelan. Ini sungguh sangat bukan aku sekali. Kenapa?

"Kau mendengarku apa tidak, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sembari menggeram kesal.

Aku bergumam tak acuh menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak terdengar sebagai 'iya', namun mampu membungkam celotehnya.

Apa perbedaan rasa suka ini dengan rasa suka yang lain? Kenapa terasa spesial? Tidak bisakah aku menyamakannya dengan level aku dan Naruto sebagai teman? Kenapa pula perasaan ini seolah membuatku hangat?

Aku meremas rambutku. Rasanya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa bodoh dan tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa.

Aku dan Naruto sampai di sekolah. Kami segera mengganti sepatu dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari si berisik itu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Baiklah, aku tidak perlu lagi saran dari si _dobe_ itu. Aku bisa memikirkannya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu lolos kali ini.

Jam istirahat hari pertama di tahun kedua di SMA. Setahuku, saat kelas satu dulu, Sakura selalu istirahat di atap. Jadi kuputuskan membeli sebuah roti dan satu kotak susu dan bergegas ke atap.

Aku tidak peduli dengan benakkku yang masih terus bertanya. Akan perbedaan rasa ini dengan rasa yang lainnya. Aku bisa memikirkannya lagi nanti.

Dengan napas terengah, aku berhenti di depan pintu atap. Sembari mengumpulkan tekad, aku mengatur napasku yang tersenggal. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap.

Dengan santai aku duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hai," sapaku.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Hanya melirik sejenak sebelum kembali menghabiskan bentonya.

"Aku punya dua buah tiket konser musik klasik. Berminat ikut?"

Seketika gelagatnya terlihat tertarik sembari refleks menoleh ke arahku. Namun setelah sadar ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng. Astaga. Gadis ini dingin sekali pada raja dingin.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Akasuna- _san_ , tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan," aku berusaha tersenyum arogan. "Akhir pekan ini akan aku jemput di rumahmu pukul sembilan. Jadi, bersiaplah."

Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan paksaan. Yah… siapa juga yang suka dipaksa? Jujur aku mungkin akan mengabaikan seorang yang pemaksa—andai saja Sasuke tersedia dalam wujud wanita.

"Izinkan aku memanggil Sakura," ucapku masih dengan setengah memaksa. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum mengabaikanku. "Diam berarti iya."

Aku mulai memakan rotiku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku berjalan menuju rak sepatu untuk mengganti sepatuku. Hari ini aku harus bergegas karena tugas yang diberikan Kurenai- _sensei_ banyak sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain. Aku tidak terbiasa untuk itu.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok pria yang menyandar di loker sepatu tepat di samping lokerku.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang mengikutiku semenjak jam istirahat hari ini. Berusaha tidak menyadari kehadirannya, aku berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Sakura, tunggu aku."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Dia sungguh memanggilku Sakura. Selama ini hanya keluargaku saja yang pernah memanggil nama kecilku. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku seolah menjadi spesial. Walau terasa sedikit janggal karena ini pertama kalinya.

Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam.

"Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku menunggu seorang gadis yang kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja," ucap Sasuke sembari setengah mendengus.

Gayanya sungguh arogan.

Aku sungguh tidak mengelak untuk mengakui ketampanan Uchiha. Hanya saja, aku terbiasa diam dan menjalani hidup sendiri. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki kelak.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali belum sanggup mengubah jalan pikiranku semudah itu.

"Jadi sejak kecil kau suka bermain alat musik?" tanyanya memulai percakapan.

Satu-satunya cara mengakhiri percakapan dengan cepat adalah balasan singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari bergumam mengiyakan. Seperti rencana, ia kemudian diam.

Kami berjalan hingga sampai di rumah. Namun aku bahkan tidak menoleh padanya saat ia melambai. Juga saat teman pirang Sasuke mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke. Aku pura-pura tidak melihat.

Kuharap dengan ini ia berheti menggangguku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah di mana Naruto sudah menungguku. Setelah tahu aku akan mengambil langkahku sendiri, ia terlihat begitu tertarik. Mungkin ia penasaran apa yang bisa Uchiha Sasuke lakukan demi memikat seorang gadis.

"Kau terlihat bahagia. Berhasil?" tanya si _dobe_ itu.

" _Better than what I can imagine_ ," aku menyeringai.

"Jadi apa rencanamu berikutnya, _Teme_?" tanyanya.

Seringaiku masih tak mau hilang juga. "Lihat saja nanti."

Berbagi rahasia pada si bodoh ini bukanlah ide yang bagus, kurasa. Ia sangat ceroboh, sayang sekali usahanya yang gigih berhasil memikat gadis polos, Hyuuga Hinata. Sangat disayangkan.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku meringkuk di dalam kamar. Kenapa rasanya dia tidak menyerah? Seharusnya dia menyerah saja saat aku berlaku dingin padanya. Seharusnya. Kenapa dia malah tidak menyerah?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Sakura, _nii_ - _san_ boleh masuk?"

"Hn," gumamku mengizinkan.

Sasori- _nii_ muncul dari balik pintu dan kembali menutupnya sebelum duduk di kasurku.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya _nii_ - _san_ memastikan keadaanku. Aku tersenyum lembut. Aku selalu suka _nii_ - _san_. Entah kenapa ia selalu berhasil membuatku nyaman dan merasa baik-baik saja.

Jemari Sasori- _nii_ menyelipkan sebagian rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Apa Sasuke itu masih suka mengganggumu?" tanya kakakku itu membuatku terkejut. "Tingkahnya terlihat jelas sekali. Yeah, walau aku juga dapat sedikit bocoran dari Tayuya."

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Kukira dia akan segera menyerah seperti pria lain saat kau sudah terlihat bersikap dingin, tapi ternyata tidak. Sepertinya dia serius padamu," ucapannya benar-benar positif sekali. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke masih belum tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bukan berniat ikut campur urusan pribadimu, Sakura. Hanya saja, tidak semua lelaki seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tidak semuanya mengolok-ngolok orang sepertimu. Mungkin saja… hanya mungkin, orang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya sungguh benar-benar ada di dunia ini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ya. Mungkin saja. Akan tetapi kemungkinannya sudah berada di bawah 5%. Apa yang aku harapkan?

"Kau tahu, walau kemungkinannya kecil, tapi semua itu mungkin saja. Kalau saja kemungkinan hanya 2% dari penduduk yang ada di bumi, itu jumlah yang cukup untuk menemukan salah satunya."

Aku curiga Sasori- _nii_ adalah seorang cenayang. Sejak kecil, ia selalu berhasil menebak isi kepalaku tanpa aku ucapkan sekali pun.

"Hn."

 _Arigatou_.

" _Douitashimashite_ , _ore no imouto_."

Kini ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

" _Jaa_ , aku pergi dulu."

Aku menggangguk kecil. Masih dengan senyumanku. Saat _nii_ - _san_ sudah pergi dan menutup pintu, aku memeluk lututku. Masih belum bisa membangung kepercayaanku pada orang lain selain keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini.

Apa aku sungguh boleh berharap?

Aku… masih takut.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Membisukan diri juga percuma. Hati ini terus meneriakkan namamu meski sudah kubentak dan kumaki.**

 **Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengelak.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacots Ceria:

Haaiiii~~ #lambaitangan

Fic ini akan berakhir di _chap_ 7, lebih satu dari yang kurencanakan. Maafkan aku lupa untuk _update_. T.T Dan aku… ada rencana untuk berhenti nulis di FFN karena beberapa alasan pribadi dan pertimbangan yang matang—disamping itu aku juga mau SBMPTN tahun depan dan aku anak SMK. Aku harus belajar beberapa pelajaran dari awal. ^^ Janji, kok, Soundless bakal tamat bulan ini. ^^

 _Review_ , yaa….


	6. Little Closeness

**Chapter 6: Little Closeness**

 **Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raighiluri**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik-romantik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"**

 **Words:** **1.087**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku terbangun dan menoleh ke arah jam weker di atas nakas yang sengaja tidak aku atur karena ini hari minggu.

Pukul 08.45.

Ah, masih dingin. Dengan malas-malasan, aku kembali menenggelamkan kepala _pink_ -ku ke dalam selimut. Aku benci minggu pagi ini. Kenapa udara begitu dingin?

Meskipun ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, seharusnya masih belum begitu dingin karena ini masih terlalu awal. Daun-daun pun masih menggantung nyaman di dahannya. Masih berwarna kehijauan meski beberapa sudah mulai menguning.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasori- _nii_ menggangguku. Enggan sekali aku bangun sepagi ini di hari libur. Malas.

Pintuku diketuk lebih keras lagi.

"Sakura, Sasuke menunggu di bawah!" ucapnya membuatku terkejut. Refleks aku langsung bangkit terduduk.

Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku membuka pintu. Melihat _nii_ - _san_ dengan senyuman manisnya. Berusaha menggodaku dengan tatapan yang menggelikan.

"Coba lihat di bawah. _Nii -san_ tidak berbohong, kan? Sepertinya dia serius denganmu," mau tak mau hal ini membuatku sedikit berusaha untuk percaya. _Nii-san_ selalu berhasil membuatku tenang.

"Nah, bersiaplah," ia menepuk bahuku kecil.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya, apa salahnya juga mencoba? Toh lama kelamaan ia juga mungkin lelah. Sama seperti yang lainnya.

Atau mungkin aku yang lebih dulu lelah. Sama seperti kali terakhir sebelum aku pindah ke Konoha.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku dan Sasuke sungguh-sungguh pergi ke konser musik klasik itu. aku sempat berpikir jika ia akan berpura-pura sakit perut dan kemudian pulang meninggalkanku atau semacamnya—hal yang sayangnya tidak terjadi.

Kali ini ada seorang violinist kesukaanku. Seorang _violinist_ paling terkenal di Jepang. Salah satu yang termuda di tahun ini.

Konsernya memang cukup ramai. Total ada 10 _performers_ hari ini. Kami pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga.

Aku menolak saat Sasuke menawarkan untuk makan di sebuah restoran. Memilih untuk langsung kembali ke rumah. _He had enough for today_. _Isn't it too much if we spent the whole day together_?

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, aku berjalan ke balkon lantai dua. Duduk di sebuah kursi gantung bulat berwarna putih. Meringkuk sembari memeluk boneka beruangku. Boneka yang diberikan _tou-san_ saat aku berumur 10 tahun.

Venus tersenyum di atas sana. Menjauh dari yang lain. Bersinar paling benderang.

Suara notifikasi ponselku berbunyi.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Kau sedang apa?

Kupikir dia akan puas hanya dengan pertemuan hari ini. Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa. Apalagi melihat bayangan ia akan pergi berjalan menjauh. Aku ingin tertawa. Aku telah salah mengira banyak hal sebenarnya akan sosok Uchiha Sasuke

 **Pink_Akasuna** : Melihat bintang.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Sungguh?

Aku pernah membaca ini di internet, pria selalu berusaha dengan berbagai cara agar mereka tetap bisa _chatting_ dengan orang yang disukainya. Aku tak berpikir kalau Uchiha Sasuke juga tipikal orang yang seperti itu.

Bisa dibilang, aku terkejut. Haha.

 **Pink _Akasuna** : Ya.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Aku juga suka bintang. Apalagi kejora malam ini indah sekali.

Aku juga menyukai kejora. Planet itu bersinar indah dari bumi. _Shining just like a diamond_. Bahkan fokusku teralihkan dari sang aktor utama di teater tersebut—bulan. Mana sempat aku tidak sempat menoleh pada sang sutradara ternama—matahari—pikiranku sudah teralihkan pada indahnya langit malam dengan sang bintang fajar di sana.

Venus… kuharap kau bisa menyampaikan pesanku padanya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sakura berjalan ke loker sepatunya untuk mengganti sepatu _p_ _a_ _ntofel_ yang ia pakai dengan sepatu sekolah. Namun gerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu kecil itu terhenti.

Ada sebuah kotak di sana. Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan menutup pintu lokernya perlahan.

 _Happy birthday, Akasuna Sakura. –Uchiha_

Sakura tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Membuka kotak merah dengan bintik putih menghiasinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sebuah kalung dengan mata rantai berbentuk S. Ada permata kecil berbentuk hati di ujung lengkungan bawahnya.

Sebagai kalangan atas, Sakura tidak yakin Uchiha itu memberi kalung _menyerupai_ logam putih. _It really is_.

Gadis itu hampir-hampir menahan napasnya.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak menerima pengembalian. Kumohon, pakailah._

Itu yang tertulis pada secarik kertas di dalam. Uchiha Sasuke memohon? Sungguh hal yang bisa terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Demi menghargai permohonan pria raven itu, Sakura memakai kalungnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam kelas yang sempat tertunda.

 _Dulu_ dia _juga memberi hadiah ulang tahunku,_ batin Sakura.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Sasuke kecil tersenyum puas setelah berhasil memainkan sebuah lagu sederhana dengan pianonya. Mengangkat wajahnya dengan bangga_ _._

 _Sakura kecil menguping dari belakang panggung melihat orang yang selalu dikaguminya. Keluarga Uchiha adalah favoritnya. Meskipun ia baru berusia 10 tahun, namun ia sudah sangat menyukai musik._

 _Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Kembali ke belakang panggung. Sakura menutup kepalanya dengan kupluk kuning dari baju manisnya. Sepasang telingga beruang menonjol dari atas._

 _"_ _Kau keren sekali, Sasuke!" seru seorang anak laki-laki lain yang berambut kuning._

 _"_ _Minggir, Bodoh. Kau menghalangi jalanku," Sasuke mendorong tubuh kecil itu dengan kesal. Tanpa sakit hati ia mengikuti langkah kawan dinginnya itu._

 _Sakura terdiam melihat perilaku kasar Sasuke. Menutup mulutnya tak kuasa menahan kaget. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika tahu salah satu dari fansnya seperti_ dia _? Apakah Sasuke juga akan mendorong tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar?_

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku terbangun di pagi yang cerah. Entah hal apa yang membuatku memimpikan kenangan bodoh masa kecil pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke secara langsung. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memijatnya sedikit di beberapa titik menghilangkan tegangan yang kurasakan.

Kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa aku polos sekali waktu itu? Kehidupan di dunia naif memang menyedihkan. Mungkin aku memang teralhir untuk dikasihani. Mungkin juga Kami-sama berniat menciptakanku untuk membiarkanku hidup sendiri. Atau mungkin Neji bisa lebih menjelaskan segala yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Andai saja pria itu sudah berubah. Tapi andai dia benar-benar berubah, aku lebih baik kembali.

 _Kami_... kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan kisah yang rumit? Karena Neji juga aku pindah ke tempat ini. Menggiringku kepada patah hatiku yang kedua. Aku... tidak mau sesuatu buruk terjadi lagi.

Cukup sudah.

Pagi ini hal yang pertama kali Sasuke perhatikan adalah sebuah kalung pemberiannya yang menggantung di leherku. Aku tersenyum manis demi berterima kasih padanya. Ia membalas tersenyum miring.

"Sudah kuduga," aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan kalung itu."

Pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia dengan beraninya meninggalkanku sendirian dengan wajah memerah malu. Astaga. _Kami_ - _sama_.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Pagi itu angin berhembus lembut. Mentari tersenyum manis. Dahan-dahan pohon sakura bergerak lembut dengan dedaunannya yang hijau karena musim semi tahun ini baru saja terlewat. Dahan yang melambai manis ke arahku._ _Berbisik bahwa ia akan menemaniku walau pria ini tidak._

 _"_ _Hah?_ Uso _!" seru seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang._

 _Hyuuga Neji dengan_ lavender _indahnya langsung mengernyit tak percaya._

 _"_ _Kau pasti bercanda," pria itu menggeleng dengan wajah memucat._

 _Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah terdiam. Tercengang melihatnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan._

 _Mata merahnya mendelik ke arahku. Merasa tertipu._

 _"_ _Mana mungkin aku mau dengan gadis sepertimu. Penipu."_

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacots Ceria:

Haaaaiiiiiii~~~~ ini dia _chap_ 6\. Hehehehe….

Alasan aku nggak nepatin janji aku untuk _fast update_ adalah laptop aku kebanjur kuah mie dan mati total. T.T Maafkan aku, ya... Aku bersyukur sih masih bisa diperbaiki dan _file_ cerpen dan fanfic-ku pada masih utuh semua. Jadi mohon maaf karena sempat mengecewakan. _Hontouni gomenasai. *deep bow*_

Aku langsung nyelesain ini setelah laptopku dibiarkan mati total beberapa bulan. Nyaris tiga bulan laptopku sekarat.. T.T

Oh iya, untuk kalimat yang ' _it really is_ ' bagi yang belum tahu, itu sama kayak yang ' _I really am_ '._. Paham ga? Pokoknya kayak itu benar-benar asli…

Oh iya, aku kan mau stop di FFN, nih, ya... tapi bagi kalian yang masih mau keep in touch sama aku bisa PM, nanti kita email-an. *aku hidup di jaman apa* XD

Balasan Review

 **mikahiro-shinra** : aku juga sedih, sayang sekali kehidupan nyataku menuntut perhatian kali inii.

 **hanazono yuri** : ini udah lanjut, maafkan kuah mie aku, ya... XD /plak/

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha** : ehehe... emang OOC deh. XD Maafkan, ya. Itu keahlianku. Meng-OOC-kan Sasuke.

 **malihaghitsni** : maafin aku nggak memenuhi harapanmu, Sayang. ({}) Tapi makasih sudah berniat memfavoritkan fic-ku. Aku sangat menghargainya. ;-)

 **zarachan** : udah lanjut nihhh... XD

 **OnlyOne** : aku juga baper sama shigatsu ih, sebel. / Selaluu sebel sama yang bikin baper. Cuma karena laptopku rewel jadi akhir-akhir ini cuma mampu baca manga. Kalau kau fujo, PM, ya. XD Kita berbagi manga. Betewe, aku juga fans Itachi! XD *highfive* Tapi aku move on ke Om Levi, soalnya Sasuke udah jadi Om-Om absolut. Apalagi Itchi. -,-

 **sakura uchicheri 28** : ini udah mau tamat, nihhh... XD ({}) Bentar lagi, kok. Yang terakhir chap 7, nanti ada epilog 1.

 _Review_ lagi, eaaaa... ({})


	7. Soundless

**Chapter 7: Soundless**

 **Soundless**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Soundless © Uchiha Raighiluri**

 **Summary: Pria raven maniak musik itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam hidupnya selain nada, melodi, dan ritme dalam lagu-lagu klasik-romantik. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjelaskan siapa dia yang sebenarnya./"Naruto, bantu aku."/"Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta? Kau ingin aku percaya?"**

 **Words: 1.010**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Semakin sering Uchiha mendekatiku, aku semakin heran. Memangnya apa kelebihanku? Aku juga jadi penasaran dengan gayanya bermain musik. Aku… hanya berani menyukai musik hingga saat ini.

Iseng, aku mengetikan nama Uchiha bungsu di sebuah _bar_ pencari pada sebuah website pemutar video di internet.

Sederet video tentang konser muncul di hadapanku dalam satu kejapan mata. Di beberapa video lainnya, ia terlihat sedang mengiringi sebuah acara klasik. Diantaranya ada satu-dua video yang diambil saat dibalik layar ketika Sasuke disuruh untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam film dokumenter.

Saat aku iseng me- _refresh_ beranda halaman, aku melihat sebuah video yang langsung di- _publish_ di akun pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu karena latar belakang dari video tersebut adalah halaman rumahnya sendiri.

Aku penasaran dengan video ini, jadi aku membukanya. _Amazing Für Elise_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memainkan lagu itu.

Saat nada pertama mengalun keluar dari _grand_ piano miliknya, aku langsung mengerti. Ini lagu _Für Elise_ yang itu.

Lagu yang membawaku ke kota ini. Lagu yang pertama kali aku mainkan di Konoha. Lagu pertama yang menyambungkan koneksi antara aku dan dia.

Di video tersebut, Uchiha sungguh terlihat berbeda. Ia memainkan lagu aransemenku. Aku… merasa… dihargai. Tanpa sadar aku mulai tersenyum kecil.

Sungguh pria yang sempurna. Sangat tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku menyeringai senang dengan beberapa _list_ baru dalam acara mendekati Sakura dengan caraku. Naruto bisa saja mengenalku dengan baik, tapi hanya aku sendiri yang tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendekatinya.

Dengan caraku sendiri.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sesemangat ini. Hal ini sama sekali belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini hal yang spesial.

Hanya karena Akasuna Sakura.

Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan. Selembut permen kapas. Semanis permen apel. Sekali pun aku membenci keduanya, namun aku menyukai hal ini. Lebih dari musik. Lebih dari biola. Bahkan lebih dari piano kesayanganku di ruang musik.

Sepertinya lebih indah daripada musik-musik ciptaan Mozart atau mungkin Beethoven dan semua composer dunia lainnya. Karena kali ini, setiap nadanya diciptakan sendiri oleh _Kami_ - _sama_.

Rasa jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku pikir pria Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya akan segera menyerah. Namun ternyata tidak. Dia selalu mengikutiku walau aku sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapinya.

Seperti hari ini, kami berjalan beriringan, tapi aku tidak ingin ini semua terus seperti ini selamanya. Aku tidak mau dia hidup di balik bayang-bayang sosokku yang ia anggap sempurna.

Aku sama sekali tidak sesempurna yang ia pikirkan.

Sungguh tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Hukum keseimbangan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Fisik, wajah, otak, atau sikap. Pasti ada saja diantara keempat hal tersebut yang tidak ada. Orang yang cerdas, cantik, dan baik hati, namun ia lemah secara fisik—hal yang umum terjadi belakangan. Ada juga orang kuat dan pintar, namun pemarah dan jelek.

Tidak ada yang sempurna.

"Sakura," entah atas motivasi apa, Sasuke memanggilku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang. Berhadapan dengannya. Aku menutup mata. Enggan melihatnya.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku. Diam. Kumohon. Hentikan di sini saja, Sasuke. Aku menggeleng. Bagi orang barat, berbuat seperti ini mungkin sangatlah tidak sopan. _Talk to my hand_. Kurasa tidak begitu di Jepang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke terlihat khawatir.

Aku menggeleng dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Cukup kau menatap bayangku, Sasuke. Entah kenapa mataku terasa mulai memanas.

Disisi lain, aku ingin dengan egois mengatakan pada _Kami_ - _sama_ bahwa aku tidak mau Sasuke mengetahui wujudku yang sebenarnya. Aku memalukan. Tidak layak untuknya.

"Sa—"

Sebelum sempat Sasuke berkata apa-apa, aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa air mataku kini malah berhasil menerobos keluar dari pertahananku selama ini. Rasanya aku enggan berlari. Aku tidak mau, tapi aku harus.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus lari? Apakah… apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku selamanya tidak ingin dia tahu kenyataan? Apa… aku tidak rela?

Imajinasinya memang terlalu tinggi. Harapannya padaku sudah terlalu jauh. Namun… aku juga. Harapanku juga sudah terlalu jauh…

… kan?

Namun mungkin karena tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dariku dan kakinya yang panjang, ia berhasil mengejarku. Menahan tanganku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kita bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

 _Apa maumu?_

Aku mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan tangan kananku sembari berusaha berteriak keras di depan wajahnya. Suara yang kukeluarkan berakhir terdengar seperti suara orang yang mengerang tak jelas.

Kukungan jemarinya pada tangan kiriku perlahan melemah.

Sasuke terdiam melihatku. Terkejut. Aku tahu. Aku tidak sesempurna Uchiha Sasuke. _An—absolutely—perfect man_.

Air mata turun lagi. Membuat mataku memerah. Hatiku terasa sakit dan sekujur tubuhku lemas. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi yang benar. Seharusnya aku senang. Ia akan menjauh dan tidak lagi melihat bayanganku. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Akasuna Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Cantik dan pintar…

 _Pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu_. Aku kembali mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan tanganku.

… namun pesimis dan bisu.

Sasuke mengernyit dalam. "Sakura."

 _Kau bisa pergi sekarang, kan?_

Aku melihat jelas tatapan kecewa bercampur terkejut dari sepasang iris _onyx_ yang per… maksudku, yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisku. Hingga kini.

 _Kau bisa pergi_.

Aku mengisyaratkan ulang pada Sasuke sekali lagi. Dan benar saja, ia perlahan berbalik meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Benar. Begitu lebih baik. Kau pasti tidak menginginkan seorang pasangan yang bisu, kan? Ya. Cantik dan pintar saja tidak cukup, benar?

Sebuah senyuman miris kembali mengakhiri kisahku.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Menyerah?

Aku menutup mata dan menatap Sakura yang kembali memainkan lagu pertamanya di sana. Di hatiku. Lagu pertama yang menusuk relung kalbuku. Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Lagu yang kumainkan dalam sebuah video yang baru saja kumasukkan ke dalam list di akun pribadiku di internet. _Amazing Für Elise_. Lagu yang indah—luar biasa.

Kali ini aku hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mendengarkan nada-nada yang bermain di kepalaku seiringan dengan langkahku yang menjauhi Sakura. Aku hanya terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terpaku.

Persis saat pertama kali aku menatap _emerald_ itu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 ** _Tanpa musik, aku sungguh benar-benar bisu. Aku menjadi seseorang bagimu hanya karena musik. Musik juga yang membuat kita terhubung._**

 ** _Lalu apa arti diriku? Sendirian. Tanpa musik… apa arti diriku bagimu?_**

 ** _Aku tidak pernah membenci musik. Namun dengan keadaanku seperti ini, semua seolah memaksaku menyadarinya._**

 ** _Menyadari sebuah hal._**

 ** _Bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu tanpa musik._**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacot Ceria:

Yeeayyyy! *lompatgirang*

Satu lagi epilognya, yaaaaa….. khakhakhakha…. _Keep waiting_.

Oh iya, yang tentang "Fisik, wajah, otak, atau sikap. Pasti ada saja diantara keempat hal tersebut yang tidak ada." Terinspirasi _stand up comedy_ -nya Raditya Dika. Judulnya lupa.-. pokoknya asa ada kata tampang/wajah gitu deh. Wkwkwk… lucu banget, nonton deh. XD *gaada yang peduli*

Btw akhirnya terjawab kalau Sakura bisu, kan? Tapi maaf kalau emang udah keliatan dari awal. XD Wkwkwk... sedih nggak sesuai rencanaku. XD

Balasan Review

Rein Riekho Kei : maafkan aku... T.T aku ga bisa buat chapter panjang. Biasanya 2k udah maksimal. T.T Kalau oneshoot paling banyak 7k kemarin. Mangga dicek. XD *promosi*

mikahiro-shinra : Ehehehe... *nyengir* makasih supportnya. Ini udah up.

ririsakura : Kejawab, kan di chapter ini? XD Terima kasih. Keep review, ya... XD

hanazono yuri : Ini udah up. ^^

zarachan : Ini udah lanjut. Maafkan kalau minggu kemarin lupa up, niat awal sih up minggu lalu. *nyengir*

Guest : Ini udah lanjut, ya. Mari kita tunggu bersama epilognya yang insya Allah aku up minggu depan kalau ingat.

Review kalian membantuku mengingat banyak hal, jadi sangat diharapkan menjelang jum'at sama sabtu kalian review banyakin biar inget. XD *modus*

Oh iya, buat penunggu setia " _Gomenasai_ , Sakura" sama " _Sincerenly of Relationship_ " nanti bakal aku lunasin, kok. Tenang aja, Cuma gatau kapan. XD _As always, keep waiting!_ Oh iya, maaf ini nggak dicek lagi, aku banyak kerjaan. XD *alesan*


End file.
